Life, Death, and Secrets
by DevilChild13
Summary: Two of Ichigo's chilghood friends move back to Karakura Town and Ichigo realizes he isn't the only one who's changed. Little do his friends know that they just stepped in the middle of a war.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Life, Death, and Secrets

**Anime:** Bleach

**Pairings:** Shikyo/Tosen, Ukiyo/Gin, Ichigo/Aizen

**Warnings:** slash, violence, swearing, mentions of rape, implied twincest

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I don't even own the two OC's names. The names I got from my brother and he wants to kill me for making him gay.

**Summary:** Two of Ichigo's childhood friends move back to Karakura Town and Ichigo realizes he isn't the only one who's changed. Little do his friends know that they just stepped in the middle of a war.

**Chapter 1**

It was before class and people were socializing. As usual Ichigo's group was the largest and the loudest in the room. It didn't help that Ikkaku was making a fuss because Rangiku had called him bald. Ichigo wasn't really paying much attention to the third seats' yelling. He was lost in his own thoughts and trying to pin point the strange new riatsu that he had been feeling for the past month.

The door to the classroom opened and a hush quickly fell over the room. Even Ikkaku had stopped yelling. He knew it wasn't the teacher because she normally yells at them to sit down when she enters. His golden eyes flew wide when he saw the two people standing side by side at the front of the class room. Ichigo guessed that the stunned silence of the classroom had to do with their appearances and blatant refusal to wear the school uniform.

They looked exactly alike but yet different at the same time. Their heights and faces were the same, but that's where the similarities seemed to stop. The one on the left had short, spiky black hair with chin length bangs that spiked up the first one-two inches. His hair and high cheekbones made his blue-grey eyes stand out. He was wearing black jeans that clung to his thighs, but started flaring out at his knees. He had white sneakers on that looked worn and about ready to fall apart. His shirt was a black long sleeved shirt that clung to him and showed off his tone body. He wore a baggy dark blue jacket that was zipped up only to the middle of his chest and hid what his shirt showed. He had two small silver hoops in the cartilage of his right ear, a titanium rod in his left, and silver skull studs in his ears.

The one on the right looked like a girl. He had long white hair tied in one braid to his mid-thighs. His bangs were cut short and two strands in the middle stuck right up similar to the black haired boys. His high cheek bones made his pale grey eyes stand out. His black pants were faded to grey at the thighs and hung low on his hips even with the belt he was wearing. His jeans were tucked into his mid-calf black boots with buckles up the outside sides. His shirt was a red and white Chinese style shirt that both strangely clashed and matched his pants. His faded grey jacket was too big, went to his mid-thighs, and was zipped up to his mid stomach. He had on multiple different silver necklaces and the same earring placements as his brothers. Instead of a rod in his left ear it was two more rings and the skull studs were a dangling crescent moon and star.

Keigo rushed forward and right at the two twins. He was saying something about his dreams coming true or something like that. Ichigo wasn't really paying much attention to his perverted friend. The twins turned as one so their backs were to each other. They both leaned back and kicked out at Keigo, the white haired twin hitting him in the chest while the black haired twin hit him in the stomach. Keigo went flying backwards and hit the floor hard. No one had even tried to catch or help him.

"We're both men," they said at the same time.

"Shiko? Ukiyo? Is that you?" Ichigo asked confused surprised. They both looked at the orange haired boy as one.

"Ichigo?" they questioned.

Ichigo grinned widely and the two boys strode back to the orange haired teen. The three boys hugged and didn't seem to notice the surprised and confused stares of Ichigo's friends. They pulled back and looked at each other.

"Hey I haven't seen you guys in years. How are you? How was America? Why'd you guys move back?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"We're fine," the white haired boy said.

"America was alright but it was really dirty and no one was polite. It made us actually miss Karakura," the black haired twin said.

"Mom got transferred back here last month. It took that amount of time for our record's to get transferred here," the white haired boy answered Ichigo's third question.

"Kurosaki-kun who are they?" Orihime asked curiously.

"Oh these are Shikyo and Ukiyo. They're my two childhood friends. I knew them before I even knew Tatsuki. They moved to America when we were nine. I met Tatsuki a month latter," Ichigo explained.

"Yeah I remember them. You would talk about them sometimes and when you did I couldn't get you to shut up," Tatsuki said.

"Hello I'm Inoue Orihime. It's nice to meet you," Orihime said politely with a smile.

"Hn I'm Ishida Uryuu," Ishida said, pushing his glasses up.

"Everyone calls me Chad," Chad said.

"I'm Tatsuki. The boy you kicked is Keigo and this is Mizuiro," Tatsuki said.

"I'm Rangiku Matsumoto and these are Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika, Kuchiki Rukia, Abarai Renji, and Hitsugaya Toushirou," Rangiku introduced.

"I'm Ukiyo," the white haired twin said.

"And I'm Shikyo," the black haired twin said.

"They're lying," Ichigo told his friends. "Shikyo is the white haired one and Ukyo is the black haired one. They pull that trick all the time."

"Why must you ruin-"

"-All of our fun Ichigo?" Shikyo and Ukiyo asked.

"Because I'm the serious kill joy and you two are the goofy manipulative ones," Ichigo answered simply. The twins chuckled and that's when the teacher walked in.

~/~/~

Almost a month passed and Ukiyo and Shikyo got to know the group, but only Ichigo knew anything personal about them. They knew about hollows and soul reapers but didn't sound very interested about it. One day they were on the roof eating lunch. Ikkaku had snuck some alcohol into school somehow.

"You can't have that in school," Orihime said nervously.

"Do you want any?" Ikkaku asked her.

"We can't have any; we're only fifteen," Orihime said.

"What about you two?" asked Ikkaku, looking at Ukiyo and Shikyo.

"No thanks," they said as one.

"We drank once at a party in America," Ukiyo said.

"We will never do that again," Shikyo added.

"Why did you two get sick from drinking too much?" Rangiku asked them.

"No," they answered as one again.

"Here's a little tip," Ukiyo started.

"Never get drunk at a high school party when the hottest guy there is your brother," Shikyo finished in a drawl.

"You kissed your twin brother?!" Renji asked shocked.

"No we did more than that," Shikyo said.

"Much more than that," Ukiyo said.

~/~/~

That night the twins were walking home with Ichigo. Their house was down the street from Ichigo's and they normally did homework together. A few blocks from Ichigo's house they were suddenly attacked by two arrancar and an Espada.

The three teens were captured and taken to Hueco Muendo in Las Noches. Zangetsu was taken from Ichigo and they were placed in separate rooms. They were being tended to by Ulquiorra, but neither Shikyo or Ukiyo said a word in the time they were there.

Ichigo had spoken to Aizen several times and he couldn't help but think about what the brunette ex-Shinigami said. Ichigo tried to deny it but he started finding himself doubting the Soul Society. He refused to wear the espada clothes that Aizen had given him despite his growing doubts. He didn't know what had happened to Ukiyo and Shikyo and Ulquiorra wouldn't tell him anything.

One day Ichigo dully heard a commotion outside his room before the door opened. The orange haired teen stood up quickly when he saw who it was. Standing in the doorway was Ukiyo and Shikyo still dressed in their human clothes.

"How did you guys get out?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Later Ichigo," Shikyo said. He never did say much unless he really wanted to.

"Right now we need to get out of here," Ukiyo told Ichigo. "Call Zangetsu with your mind and it'll come to you. At least that's what I understood from Urahara's description of what to do if your sword somehow got taken."

Ichigo blinked but did as Ukiyo said. Shikyo yelped and dropped to the ground right before Zangetsu flew through the door. Ichigo caught the handle of his giant zanpakto and put it on his back. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as Shikyo climbed back to his feet.

"It's alright Ichigo," Shikyo said before Ichigo could say anything. "You didn't know it would do that. None of us did."

They hurried out of the room and through the halls of Hueco Muendo. Somehow they managed to avoid any arrancar or Espada that may have been in the halls. They also somehow found the exit to Hueco Muendo and into Las Noches. They were running through the dessert trying to get as far away from Hueco Muendo as possible.

Ichigo knew they were being followed. He may not be good at sensing reiatsu, but he knew when a large group was following him. He knew that Shikyo and Ukiyo most likely felt the riatsu as well. For the riatsu to be as dense as it was it had to be a large group of arrancar or several Espada.

Shikyo suddenly stopped and then ran to the right. Ichigo and Ukiyo followed after when they noticed. The other two boys were confused of why the white haired teen had suddenly changed direction. As they got closer to whatever it was Ichigo saw several hollows gathered around something. Shikyo was also running right at them.

Ichigo reached out and grabbed Ukiyo's arm, stopping him. The black haired teen looked at him and Ichigo knew he was trying not to glare. "Ukiyo you and Shikyo can't go near the hollows. They're too dangerous. You have to stay here and let me stop Shikyo," Ichigo said.

"I'm sorry Ichigo, but I can't do that," Ukiyo said. Ichigo was caught off guard by Ukiyo's swift punch to his gut. He released Ukiyo's arm, doubling over holing his stomach. He felt a weight leave his back and saw Ukiyo running after Shikyo, Zangetsu clutched in his hand.

**A/N:** This is the first Bleach fic I've ever written. I'll try and update every weekend, but with school and Christmas it may take me a bit. I'm working on writing it down on paper so it should go faster than the rest of my other stories, but I will try and update my other stories as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

'_Damn it why's this thing so heavy?'_ Ukiyo thought annoyed. He had taken Ichigo's zanpaktou and was running after his brother. Somehow Shikyo always managed to get into trouble where ever they were. His name may mean death, but he valued life above anyone else Ukiyo knew.

Shikyo reached the hollows faster than he should have. He jumped, flipped in the air and kicked one of the hollows on the top of the head. The hollows mask broke and it disappeared. Some of the other hollows came after Shikyo and he caught sight of a blonde haired, freckled boy. The boy had a sword on his back and a mask on his head. He knew that the boy had to have been an arrancar just from that fact.

Shikyo avoided a few of the hollows and hit a few more, but wasn't able to kill any of them. One of the hollows tried to bite him and he spun out of the way. He realized too late he shouldn't have done that. One of the seven or eight hollows left caught the back of his jacket and swung its head up to get him off of the ground. He heard a ripping sound and he was suddenly flipping end over end in the air like a rag doll.

He heard what sounded like a scream, and he briefly saw Ukiyo kill the hollow that had thrown him in the air. Ukiyo was wielding Ichigo's sword and Shikyo vaguely wondered how he got it. He felt gravity take hold again and he plummeted back toward the ground. His air left him when he hit one of the hollows before hitting the ground. As he lay face down, he believed that sand may be even more unforgiving than asphalt.

Shikyo climbed to his feet, gritting his teeth against the pain. He knew he had to be hurt really bad if he could feel it while his adrenaline was flowing. His entire body hurt and his chest burned with every breath he took. Shikyo saw the blonde arrancar looking up at him and he wondered briefly what his name was. He shoved the boy out of the way, his ribs screaming at him as he did and the burning in his chest got worse. Shikyo pulled the sword from the boy's back and swung it at a hollow's face, killing it.

Neither Shikyo nor Ukiyo noticed the three shinigami, ten Espada, and multiple arrancars. None of them interfered but only because they were ordered to. Ichigo ran into the fight and took Zangetsu back from Ukiyo. He glared at him warningly and it was clear that he was angry with the black haired teen, but he said nothing about it.

When the hollow's had either died or had fled Shikyo dropped the blonde arrancar's sword in the sand. He clutched his abdomen with his left hand and fell to his right knee, breathing heavily. It felt like someone had replaced his lungs with knives and his heart with a fire ball. Ichigo put his sword on his back and tensed when he noticed they had an audience. Ukiyo hurried over to his brother and completely ignored the blonde arrancar.

"Shikyo, Ukiyo we have a problem," Ichigo said slowly. The cautious tone of his voice made the twins look at Ichigo and then at where he was looking. They too went tense when they saw the crowd staring at them. Shikyo gasped and forced himself to relax when the pain in his chest and abdomen got worse.

The arrancar sat up in a crouch and put his sword on his back again. He reached out and prodded Shikyo in the side as if to see if he was okay. Shikyo inhaled sharply and exhaled trough his teeth with a hiss. His already quick breathing sped up a bit and it felt like a knife had been shoved into his side.

"Okay I know that rib is broken," Shikyo said more to himself that to anyone else.

"Oooh," the arrancar said. Ukiyo opened his mouth to say something, but Shikyo grabbed his wrist with his right hand. His grip was like a vice around his brothers' wrist and his fingertips pressed into the thin, weak bone on the underside of his wrist. The black haired teen looked at his brother confused, but the white haired teen was looking at the arrancar.

"Say one thing and I will kill you with Ichigo's sword. I don't care if you are my twin brother I will murder you," Shikyo said in a deathly calm voice.

"Okay no need to get snippy," Ukiyo muttered quietly. He tugged his hand back lightly, being careful not to pull to hard or Shikyo's grip alone would break his wrist. Shikyo released his wrist and Ukiyo looked back at the crowd as he rubbed his wrist absently.

The black shinigami was suddenly standing on Shikyo's other side. He leaned down and picked the white haired teen up bridal style. His actions caught Shikyo by surprise and he wasn't able to hold in his cry of pain. Ukiyo stood up sharply, glaring angrily at the dark skinned shinigami. The small blonde arrancar stood up as well.

"Come, Wonderweiss," the man said. He turned and flash stepped back to Hueco Muendo, Wonderweiss following closely behind him. Shikyo gritted his teeth and gripped the man's shirt so tightly his knuckles were white.

"Your breathing is labored and your heartbeat is accelerated. Is everything alright?" the black man asked him. His tone was mostly monotone, but there was a hint of concern in his voice.

"My entire body hurts. I know I have at least one broken rib and very many bruises. The damage to my bones from the fall could range from bruising to actual breaks. It also feels like there's a fire in my chest and knives in my lungs," Shikyo said through his teeth.

"My name is Tosen and the boy you saved is Wonderweiss," Tosen said.

"Where are you taking me?" Shikyo asked, his voice shaking with pain.

"To our healer," answered Tosen. "She'll heal your injuries."

Shikyo was about to respond when Tosen stopped in front of a door. Without Tosen saying a word, Wonderweiss opened the door and then turned back around to look at Shikyo. He reached out and put his hand on Shikyo's chest, applying slight pressure while making another unintelligible sound. Shikyo bit his lip until blood dripped down his chin and flooded his mouth, but he still couldn't hold back his pained scream. He fell silent when he passed out from the pain searing its way through his nervous system.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When Shikyo woke up he was back in his room. He sighed and was surprised when the action didn't send pain shooting through his body. He sat up and got out of bed. He stretched and saw that breakfast had already been brought while he was asleep. He ate and then started doing the exercises he did everyday. He wouldn't let being held captive deter him from his normal routine. Besides, it kept him from going insane with boredom.

Around when lunch normally came the door to Shikyo's room opened. He looked and was surprised to see Tosen and Wonderweiss enter behind Ulquirrola. The fourth espada switched the food carts without a word and left. When Tosen and Wonderweiss didn't leave Shikyo stood up and pulled his jacket on, zipping it up to the middle of his stomach. Tosen didn't sit down but Shikyo honestly didn't expect him to.

"Not to be rude, but why are you here?" Shikyo asked.

"Thank you for saving Wonderweiss," Tosen answered. "I was not able to say it before because you passed out."

"You're welcome," Shikyo said. "It was no trouble, really. I've been worse off then a couple of broken bones."

"Wonderweiss almost killed you. Since you hit the hollow face down and then the sand the same way your breast bone was nearly broken. You also had several broken ribs and a punctured lung. When Wonderweiss put his hand on your chest to thank you, the slight pressure he applied broke it," Tosen told him.

"Aaaah," Wonderweiss said. He was sitting on the floor and the way he slumped made him look like he was sulking. At least it did to Shikyo. He walked over and crouched in front of Wonderweiss. Both Tosen and the blonde arrancar looked at him.

"Hey don't feel bad," said Shikyo reassuringly. "I'm fine, see? I'm not mad at you Wonderweiss. I know you didn't mean to hurt me."

_'No one ever talks to Wonderweiss,'_ Tosen thought.

Shikyo stood up and went over to the bed. He looked over at Tosen and saw that he was still standing. "You can sit on the couch, Tosen. Though it's not like you need my permission," Shikyo said. Tosen accepted the invitation and sat on the couch on the other side of the room.

"I may not need it but it is still polite to have it," Tosen said to Shikyo.

"You're strange," Shikyo said while tilting his head to the side. "All of the other shinigami I've met are rude. You're the only one who's been nice to me."

"Most shinigami don't care for anyone but themselves," Tosen said. "A close friend of mine was a shinigami. I became one to avenge her."

"Oh," Shikyo said quietly. He looked down at his hands, for some reason saddened by this information. He didn't want to think about it so he changed the subject. "Why did you bring Ichigo, Ukiyo, and I here? What do you want from us?"

"Ichigo is very powerful and you and your brother would be too with the proper training. Aizen wants to train the three of you, but only when he is certain you will not flee," Tosen explained.

"I won't run and neither will my brother as long as I'm safe. Ichigo may be stubborn, but he'll stay with us," Shikyo said.

"You sound so sure of that," Tosen said.

"I am," Shikyo responded. "I grew up with Ichigo and Ukiyo is my twin. We know each other better then we know ourselves. We're Yin and Yang; Life and Death. We compliment each other and keep the other calm."

"I can tell that you love your brother by the way you talk about him," Tosen said.

"He's my best friend," Shikyo said. He covered his mouth to try and hide a yawn.

"You sound tired," said Tosen.

"I am, but I can't sleep. At least, I can't sleep for long. I'll sleep for at most half an hour and then wake up for several hours," Shikyo explained, muffling another yawn.

"Why is that?" Tosen inquired.

"Ukiyo and I have always shared a room. Our mom tried to separate us a few years back but I snuck into his room at night and slept there. When I fought those hollows I was dead tired and that slowed my reflex's. Strategically, separating us was the best thing to do, but neither of us can get any sleep," Shikyo rambled on tiredly.

Tosen stood up from the couch and Wonderweiss stood as well. "I must go speak to Aizen. He gave me a limited time in which I could speak with you," he said. Shikyo nodded even though he knew Tosen couldn't see it. Tosen left and Shikyo fell into a light, uneasy sleep.

~/~/~

Shikyo lay staring at the ceiling when an arrancar opened the door. He looked and was surprised to see Ukiyo walking in. He sat up and the arrancar closed the door. Ukiyo walked over to the bed and sat down next to his brother.

"I don't understand," Shikyo said confused.

"All the arrancar told me was that Aizen said we could share a room. He didn't say why," Ukiyo told his brother.

Shikyo smiled softly to himself. He knew that Tosen must have convinced Aizen to let them sleep together. He laid down again and Ukiyo laid down next to him. Shikyo felt his brother's strong arms surround him and he cuddled into his chest. Ukiyo pulled the blanket over both of them.

"Night Shi," Ukiyo whispered softly. He kissed the top of Shikyo's head and Shikyo smiled again.

"G'night Aniki," Shikyo mumbled. He kissed the base of Ukiyo's throat and felt him smile against his hair. Both brothers drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Well don't you two look cozy?" an unfamiliar voice said. The twins could practically hear the smirk in his sarcastic voice.

"Gin let them sleep," another voice said. "You are not even supposed to be in here."

"Neither are ya Tosen," the strange voice said.

Shikyo shifted restlessly when he heard the two voices. He stilled again when he felt a very slight tug on his hair. He opened his eyes groggily and blinked a few times until he was fully awake. He knew that whoever was in the room wouldn't be able to tell he was awake because of his cuddled position with Ukiyo. However he didn't take into account the change in his breathing pattern.

"Hey Tosen I think the white haired one is waking up," the strange male voice said.

"Wonderweiss get off of the bed. You should not be up there," Tosen's voice said. He clearly ignored the strange man in the room.

Shikyo looked over his shoulder at Wonderweiss, feeling the very slight tug on his hair again. The small, blonde arrancar was crouched on the bed behind him, fiddling with his hair. He smiled as Wonderweiss redid the part of the braid he had undone.

"Hey do you like playing with my hair?" Shikyo asked him kindly. His voice was slightly slurred with sleep and scratchy since he had just woken up.

"Oooooh," was Wonderweiss' answer.

"Well you can play with it all you want Wonderweiss. Just don't pull it, okay?" Shikyo told him. Wonderweiss' response was to undo part of Shikyo's braid. Shikyo chuckled and turned his head back to Ukiyo, nuzzling his chest affectionately. "Wake up Aniki, and **don't** hit anybody," he said.

Ukiyo groaned in protest and rolled over onto his back, pulling Shikyo on top of him. Shikyo yelped, feeling his braid being pulled. Wonderweiss had been undoing a little more than half of the braid this time and Ukiyo's motions caused him to pull Shikyo's hair. Shikyo pushed himself up and slid his right leg up quickly, kneeing Ukiyo between the legs. Ukiyo's blue-grey eyes flew open and he let out a pained groan, rolling away from Shikyo.

"What the fuck was that for?" he asked annoyed.

"No swearing," Shikyo snapped in response. "You scared Wonderweiss by making him pull my hair."

"I didn't make the little shit do anything," Ukiyo retorted, glaring at Shikyo. The white haired teen scowled and shoved the black haired teen off of the bed and onto the floor with a thud.

"Don't insult him and if you swear again I'll hit you," Shikyo said.

"You already hit me you bat," his brother said.

Shikyo ignored him and sat up on the bed. He looked over at Wonderweiss and smiled kindly at the blonde arrancar. "You can play with my hair again Wonderweiss. I'm not mad at you," he said. Wonderweiss reached out and started rebreeding Shikyo's hair.

"Who are you two?" Ukiyo asked the two ex-Shinigami captains. He stood up and crossed his arms over his chest. His clothes were rumpled from sleeping in them, but that didn't make his glare any less threatening.

"I'm Gin Ichimaru and this charming fellow here is Kaname Tosen," the white haired ex-Shinigami said.

"What do you two want?" Ukiyo demanded. Shikyo hit him upside the head.

"Sorry about his manners; he has none. If we weren't twins I'd think he was raised by animals," Shikyo said.

"Why should I be polite when they're the ones holding us prisoner?" Ukiyo demanded from his twin.

*"For that exact reason you numbskull,"* Shikyo snapped. *"They can easily kill us and no one would even care. I don't intend to give them a reason to decide we aren't worth being kept alive."*

*"Liar you just want to get laid,"* Ukiyo retorted.

*"If I was that desperate for sex I'd sleep with you,"* Shikyo stated bluntly.

"What are you two sayin'? I've never heard any language like it," Gin said.

"It's a twin thing," they answered at the same time.

"Shikyo why did your brother call you a bat before?" Tosen inquired, changing the subject.

"In our world I'm legally blind. I wasn't born blind like you Tosen. I have weak retinas and my eyes can't adjust to light like most people. In bright light I can't see a thing and I can see clear as day in total darkness. I can see better here then in my world but everything is still shadowed. Especially in here where everything is white and lit up. The only thing I can really see is you Tosen," Shikyo explained.

"Shi you're babbling again," Ukiyo interrupted.

~/~/~

It had been two month's since Ukiyo, Shikyo, and Ichigo had been captured and brought to Hueco Muendo. They were now allowed to walk around Hueco Muendo when they wished. The three teens were even wearing white outfits similar to their normal ones that showed they were part of Hueco Muendo. They still spent time with each other, but mostly they spent time with the three ex-captains.

Shikyo was with Tosen in the black shinigami room. They had been talking until Shikyo had kissed Tosen. Shikyo had been surprised when Tosen had kissed back and that was where things got out of hand. Shikyo couldn't control himself. He was all over Tosen, trying to find a way to slip his hands inside Tosen's shirt. He was stopped by Tosen violently pushing him away, trying to get the white haired teen off of him. Shikyo hit the opposite wall and his breath was knocked out of him from the impact. Shikyo didn't wait for Tosen to say anything. He jumped and ran back to his room.

Meanwhile Ukiyo was in the training room with Gin. Gin had been training Ukiyo in how to use a sword for the past several months. The silver haired man frequently got on Ukiyo's nerves and found it funny to tease him. Ukiyo had tried to hit him but Gin had simply grabbed his wrist. The silver haired, fox like shinigami pulled Ukiyo close and was about to kiss him when Ukiyo pushed him away. He ran away from the training room and to the room he shared with his brother.

Ukiyo entered the room right when Shikyo had finished changing back into his human clothes. Ukiyo didn't ask why he had changed, he just changed into his own clothes. They were about to leave when Noitra walked in. They tried to fight the fifth espada but they were over powered and he nearly killed them. Noitra brought them and an unconscious Ichigo back to the human world without the three ex-Shinigami knowing. All three teens were beaten and bloody.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Chapter 5**

Back in Karakura Town Ichigo, Ukiyo, and Shikyo were healed by Orihime. They returned to their lives, but none would talk about Hueco Muendo. When Rukia pressed the subject with Ichigo he had shouted at her. The twins tried to avoid Urahara's shop as much as possible. It was clear that the three teens weren't okay but no one wanted to push them.

One day, with no warning, Stark and Lilinette entered the human world. The Shinigami and Ichigo's group went to where they had appeared. The arrancar and espada were standing in the air over the same area Yami and Ulquirola had fought Ichigo in. There was a Gargantua open behind them. All but Ichigo and the twins were ready to fight. Ichigo never removed Zangetsu from his back. The twins stood on either side of him, looking emotionless.

"What do you want Stark?" Ichigo asked the first espada.

"Aizen-sama sent me for the three of you," Stark said. "He said it's your choice; he won't force you to come back."

"Wonderweiss hasn't stopped sulking since you disappeared," Lilinette said to Shikyo.

Ichigo looked at the twins and they nodded. As one Shikyo and Ukiyo reached into their jacket pockets. Ukiyo pulled out Ichigo's soul reaper badge and Shikyo pulled out Rukia's glove, pulling it on his left hand. Ichigo moved away from them and the twins faced each other. Both thrust their left hands at each other. To everyone's surprised their bodies fell backward, but they remained standing. They looked the same except for the Shinigami uniforms and zanpakto's on their right and left hips. They still even had all of their piercings and jewelry. Ichigo, Ukiyo, and Shikyo jumped in the air, joining Stark and Lilinette. The five went through the Gargantua to Hueco Muendo.

~/~/~/~/~/~

Ichigo, Ukiyo, and Shikyo stood outside the meeting room. Stark had told them to wait while he spoke to Aizen. The doors suddenly opened and Shikyo staggered backwards, trying to stay standing. Wonderweiss was hugging Shikyo and he had nearly knocked him over.

"Aaaaah," Wonderweiss said. "Ooooooh."

"Hi Wonderweiss," Shikyo said. Wonderweiss pulled back and just stood next to him.

"Well isn't this a surprise," Aizen said. He was smiling and looking at Shikyo and Ukiyo. "It appears that the two of you weren't as honest as you said. Hallibel, kill them." The female third espada rushed at Ukiyo and Shikyo.

Shikyo shoved Wonderweiss behind him, but before he could draw his sword Tosen was in front of him, blocking Hallibel's strike. He pushed her back and sheathed his Zanpakto. Tosen looked at Aizen even though he couldn't see him.

"Shikyo told me, Aizen. I didn't find it necessary to tell you," he said. Shikyo stared at him and shock. He had never told Tosen about being a Shinigami like Ichigo. Shikyo looked at the floor, thinking about how Tosen was willing to lie for him despite how much of an ass Shikyo had been.

"Very well," Aizen spoke after a moment. "The three of you return to your rooms and stay there until told otherwise." The three teens nodded and left, going to the rooms they had been in before.

~/~/~/~/~/~

Back in his room Shikyo lay on his bed. He still had his zanpakto and that was a relief. The room was dark, void of any light and yet Shikyo saw everything clearly. His normally pale gray eyes were now a gray-blue just like Ukiyo's. The silence was disturbed by the door opening. Shikyo looked at the door to see Tosen, just Tosen, enter his room. He sat up and faced Tosen, opening his mouth to speak.

Suddenly Shikyo found himself pinned against the far wall of the room, Tosen's strong hand wrapped around his throat. Shikyo grasped Tosen's wrist out of reflex, but his grip wasn't tight enough to restrict airflow so Shikyo didn't do anything. Shikyo felt Tosen's other hand untying the white sash around his waist. He heard his sword hit the ground on the other side of the room and felt his outer shirt hanging open.

"Explain now," Tosen said coldly. "Wonderweiss like you and that was what saved your life back there."

"Four years ago, when Ukiyo and I were eleven, we were out late one night. We came across two Shinigami and around four hollows. Both of the Shinigami were injured. They transferred their Shinigami powers to us but something went wrong. I'm not certain what happened after that, but the two Shinigami trained Ukiyo and I secretly. Officially we aren't Shinigami since we never went to the academy and we aren't dead," Shikyo explained. Tosen's hand tightened around his throat.

"I don't believe you," Tosen said coldly.

"It's the truth," Shikyo gasped out. Tosen's hand tightened again and Shikyo started trying to pry his hand away. "I have...a...scar on...my chest...from...one of...the...hollows..."

Tosen's hand loosened a bit to let him breathe easier but did not release him. Shikyo felt Tosen's free hand rest on his stomach. His muscles spasmed under Tosen's hand and Shikyo knew it had nothing to do with his lack of air. Tosen found the fold of Shikyo's shirt and slipped his hand inside. His hand was calloused and warm against his skin. Shikyo shivered slightly as Tosen's hand slowly slid upward to his chest. His calloused hand rested over the scar on Shikyo's chest. He slid his thumb down to try and find the bottom of the scar and the digit brushed over Shikyo's nipple.

Shikyo moaned and thrust forward against Tosen's hip. Tosen started rubbing Shikyo's nipple with his thumb and he released his grip on the white haired teens neck. Shikyo moaned again and wrapped his arms around Tosen, pressing himself against the taller black man.

"You're teasing me," Shikyo accused breathily. Instead of replying, Tosen kissed Shikyo. The white haired teen moaned a third time and kissed back passionately.

Tosen whispered, "I will show you what teasing is."

Leaning down Tosen captured Shikyo's sensitive nipple with his teeth. Shikyo moaned, lost in the sensation of what Tosen was doing to his chest. He did not feel as his shirt was removed. Tosen's calloused hands swiftly removed all of their garments.

Shikyo next knew reality as the mouth that had been pleasuring his chest was crushed against his. He kissed Tosen back with equal zeal and passion.

Tosen's hands cupped his butt and Shikyo wrapped his arms around Tosen's neck. As he was lifted off the ground Shikyo wrapped his legs around Tosen's waist.

They both moaned into their kiss as they ground against each other.

The kiss was broken and Tosen moved his mouth to Shikyo's neck. Tosen licked, sucked and kissed his way down his neck as Shikyo whispered, "Please."

The white haired teen was lifted up and whimpered as he was lowered onto the larger black man's manhood.

The passion of their kiss was reignited as their chests slid against each other.

Shikyo moaned into the kiss as Tosen took him. He was lost to the world around him as he rode out the pleasure that Tosen was giving him.

Too soon Shikyo was pushed beyond his resistance. Breaking the kiss Shikyo moaned as his orgasm exploded between them. Tosen followed with his own moan as his seed flooded inside Shikyo.

When both had regained their breathing Tosen lowered Shikyo to his feet.

Keeping his arms wrapped around Tosen's neck, Shikyo leaned on the wall behind him to remain standing. He could feel Tosen's gasping breath on his face and his cum dripping down his legs. Tosen's arms were braced against the wall on either side of Shikyo's head. The teen was fairly sure that the wall was the only thing keeping both him and Tosen on their feet. They stood there, gasping and their muscles shaking, as they came down from the highs caused by their orgasms. Shikyo smiled when he felt Tosen place soft kisses all over his face.

"That was...wow," Shikyo said quietly. He opened his eyes to see a gentle smile grace Tosen's face.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as I did, Shikyo. I've never done something like that before," Tosen admitted softly. His deep voice was soothing and Shikyo found himself smiling at just the sound.

"Neither have I, Tosen," Shikyo told him. He tried to stifle a yawn but knew from the tilt of Tosen's head that the dark skinned Shinigami heard him anyway. The white haired teen gave a startled squeak when Tosen suddenly picked him up again, his strong arms wrapped around the younger males' slim waist. He wrapped his legs around the older mans' waist again as Tosen moved away from the wall.

"We should get some sleep, Shikyo. You must be exhausted," Tosen said. He placed the teen on the bed, but was unable to stand since Shikyo's arms were still wrapped around his neck.

"Will you stay with me, Tosen? I don't want to be alone right now," Shikyo asked quietly.

"I wasn't planning on leaving, Shikyo," the blind man said. Shikyo smiled and released the taller man so he could climb into bed beside him. The small teen curled up into Tosen's side as the older wrapped his arms around him protectively.

"I love you," Shikyo whispered softly, placing a kiss to Tosen's heart directly over his heart.

The dark skinned man placed a soft kiss to the top of Shikyo's sweat soaked white hair. "I love you too," Tosen said as the teenager slipped into a peaceful slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Several years later, when the three teens were eighteen, Aizen finally put his plans into motion. He had waited several years for two reasons: to properly train the three teens and to lull Soul Society into a false sense of security. They thought he had given up and were just starting to relax. That would be their downfall.

Currently Ichigo was standing in the room he shared with Aizen. He was alone in the room. They would be going off to battle soon and Aizen was speaking to the espada before the battle. Ichigo was staring out the window at the white sands of Hueco Muendo. Ichigo had gotten used to the strange never changing realm. The espada didn't bother him and he was able to be with his two closest childhood friends. Everybody had fallen into a routine over the past few years. With his training, Ichigo was now stronger than both Aizen and the Captain Commander combined. They were all confident that Aizen's side would surely win the war.

Ichigo turned around toward the bed and walked over to it. He undressed from his usual outfit and looked at the outfit laid out on the bed. Aizen had had the robes made specially for Ichigo. They looked like his bankai outfit but the design was divided in half. The left half of it was black and the other half was white. It was made of a special material that acted like armor that would protect him from most kido. Ichigo knew that Ukiyo and Shikyo had their own as well. Ichigo pulled the outfit on, the coat clinging to his chest and forming to his muscles.

Ichigo walked back to the window and resumed starring out of it at the sprawling dessert. The teen was so absorbed in his thoughts that he missed hearing the sound of the door opening. He was unaware of a person crossing the room toward him. He jumped slightly, his muscles tensing when he felt arms encircle his waist, pulling him back against a firm chest. He quickly relaxed, though, when he recognized the other mans'riatsu. He tilted his head back, resting it on a strong, broad shoulder. A soft, gentle smile pulled up the corners of his mouth which was normally turned down in a scowl. Golden brown eyes met warm, chocolate brown eyes that were normally dark and closed off.

"What are you thinking about, Ichigo?" a soft, kind, and gentle voice murmured in the orange haired boys' ear. The slighter boy shivered, his muscles relaxing even further due to the warm breath washing over the shell of his ear.

"About the upcoming battle," Ichigo replied honestly. It was true. He **had** been thinking about the final battle between Aizen's forces and Soul Society. The battle would be later that day and the vizard would never admit it out loud, but he was feeling a bit anxious.

"Relax, Ichigo. Your power surpasses even mine and you have beaten most of the division captains and vice captains before. There is nothing to worry about," Aizen said. Ichigo smiled and turned his head toward the older Shinigami. His lips brushed softly against the taller brunettes'. The kiss was short and sweet and showed that the two men cared about each other a lot.

"I'm not worrying," Ichigo protested. A thick, dark brown eyebrow raised in question. "Okay maybe I'm worrying a little. I'm scared for Ukiyo and Shikyo. They have never been involved in something like this before and I'm afraid they'll get hurt. I mean Shikyo's no better than Tosen when there is any kind of light. Ukiyo is almost as bad as Kenpachi when it comes to fighting. Gin barely does anything and you know how possessive he is of Ukiyo. I don't know how he's going to deal with him fighting. And-" Ichigo's rant was cut off when Aizen kissed him without warning. The smaller male moaned quietly and returned the kiss, turning around in Aizen's arms so as to kiss him easier.

The older man pulled away when the orange haired boy pulled on his brown hair. A gentle smiled appeared on the brunette's face as he gazed into the other boy's lust darkened gold-brown eyes. "We're all going to be fine, Ichigo. All of us are strong and use our disadvantages to our advantage. Gin, Tosen, Ukiyo, and Shikyo are all vizards like you. Now let me help you relax. You can't go into battle tense and worrying about everybody." Aizen kissed Ichigo again and the orange haired teen closed his eyes, responding to the kiss. The vizard allowed the ex-Shinigami captain to pull him toward their bed, beginning a battle of their own for dominance.

~/~/~/~/~

Shikyo lay in bed with Tosen. Both men were sweaty and out of breath. Pale skin stood out starkly against the dark skin of the older vizard. The small vizard was resting his head on the older mans' chest, listening to his heart beat which was slowly calming down. Large, calloused, but gentle hands started stroking the eighteen-year-old's knee length white hair. The shorter male gave a contented sigh and cuddled against the man beneath him. Soft kisses were peppered against white hair soaked with sweat.

"I love you, Kaname," Shikyo said quietly. He pressed a gentle kiss to the hollow of the black vizards collarbone.

"I love you too, Shikyo," Tosen replied. The two fell back into silence and just enjoyed laying in each others arms after making love. After several minutes Shikyo sighed and rolled off of Tosen, pushing himself up so he was sitting next to the dark skinned vizard. Tosen sat up and leaned back against the wall behind the bed. A large calloused hand rested on a slim, pale shoulder and blind eyes gazed at the smaller vizard in confusion. Tosen did not understand the other males actions. He had never acted like this after they had sex before. His confusion and concern for the younger man grew as he felt the fear and anxiety in his riatsu.

"What is bothering you, Shikyo?" Tosen inquired.

Shikyo sighed again. He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs. White hair fell around him like a curtain as he rested his forehead on his knees. "I'm scared, Kaname. This is going to be the final battle and the first one Ukiyo and I have fought in. I just keep thinking of things that could go wrong. I keep thinking of ways that I could loose you. I can't seem to get my mind off of it and it scares me more than anything. When I think about the upcoming battle all I can seem to think of is one of the Shinigami killing you and my blood runs cold. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, Kaname." Shikyo's voice was soft and shook with unshed tears.

Tosen wrapped his arms around Shikyo's shoulders, pulling the small, curled form against him. Shikyo let his legs fall back to the bed and leaned against his boyfriend, wrapping his small, pale arms around the larger, black vizard. "You don't need to be afraid, love. I'm not going to leave you no matter what. We're strong and we will win this war. Don't think of the bad things that may happen. Just think that when I take on my vizard form I will finally be able to see you. I will be able to see what you look like at last and I am confident that you are more beautiful than I imagine you being," Tosen said. He placed a soft kiss to the top of Shikyo's head in a comforting gesture.

Shikyo smiled and looked up at Tosen, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. "You always know just what to say to calm me down, Kaname. I love you."

"I love you too, Shi. Now lets get some rest. There is still time before the battle."

The two men laid back down and Shikyo cuddled against Tosen. The two fell into a peaceful sleep wrapped in the arms of the person they loved.

~/~/~/~/~

A rapid knocking on the door roused Ichigo and Aizen from their near sleep states. Ichigo cursed whoever was at the door as Aizen rose from the bed slowly. He pulled on his pants and went to the door, another rapid knock, louder than the first, sounding on the wood. The brown haired Shinigami opened the bedroom door, an insult and scathing remark on the tip of his tongue. The words died in his throat when he saw a nearly panicked looking Gin standing on the other side of the door. His normal grin was absent from his face which looked paler than it usually was. His eyes, normally closed, were open revealing scared crimson eyes. Never before had Aizen ever seen Gin like this and he would admit that it worried him to see his friend look so scared and defenseless.

"Gin what is it? Did something happen?" Aizen questioned. His voice was tinged with worry for his younger friend. He could hear the sheets rustle as Ichigo pushed himself up to look at him. He could feel the teens concerned and curious gaze on his back.

"I can't find Ukiyo. I've looked all over but he ain't anywhere. We fell asleep and when I woke up he wasn' there. None o' the Espada 'ave seen 'im either," Gin said. His voice was nearly hysterical with worry for his young lover.

"Did you speak with Shikyo? Perhaps he knows where his twin is," the brunette suggested.

"I did tha' already. He has no idea where he could 'ave disappeared to and Tosen threatened ta kill me 'cause I woke 'em up," Gin replied.

"Try looking outside," Ichigo spoke up from inside the room. Aizen turned back to look at the younger male. The vizard was sitting up in the bed, propping himself up with his elbow, the white sheet resting halfway down his taut stomach. "Ukiyo always goes out for a run when there's something on his mind. He always did it when we were kids and you know what they say about habits: they die hard."

Gin was gone in an instant. He flash stepped through the white hall ways of Las Noches and out into the white sands of Hueco Muendo. He concentrated and picked up on Ukiyo's riatsu signature. He followed it, flash stepping across the sand. He drew his zanpakto when he sensed a hollow close to Ukiyo's location. After two minutes Ukiyo came into Gin's view and he could see that the black haired vizard was fighting a hollow. He could tell the teen was distracted just from looking at the way he was fighting. Ukiyo was not paying full attention to the hollow in front of him and Gin could tell the exact moment when the hollow found an opening in the black haired teens' defense.

"Shinso," Gin said coldly. His sword extended quickly and pierced straight through the hollow's head. The hollow disappeared and his zanpakto retracted to its normal size. He sheathed his sword and stopped in front of Ukiyo. He wrapped his arms around the teen tightly, holding him close. "Ukiyo I was so worried 'bout you. Why'd ya run off after while I was sleepin'? I looked all over for ya when I found out ya weren't in our room. Ya could 'ave gotten yerself hurt fighten' a hollow while not payin' attention." Gin's voice was filled with worried when he spoke to Ukiyo.

The black haired vizard pulled harshly away from Gin, his gray-blue eyes narrowed in an angry glare at the taller, older vizard. "What is your problem? You're always so damn possessive and it drives me insane. You won't even let me spend time with my brother unless you're there with us. You always have to be with me and when you're not you _have_ to know where I am every minute of every day. Well I'm sick of it Gin. I'm sick of your possessive shit and I'm sick of you trying to tell me how to live my life. You can't control me. We've been together for three years now and not once have you ever told me you love me. I've told you more times than I can count and you have never said it back. I can't be with someone who doesn't love me." His voice was cold and he had started out shouting but ended in little more than a whisper. His eyes were focused intently on the white sand between them, avoiding Gin's red eyes.

Gin could not believe what he was hearing. It felt like his heart was slowly being smashed to pieces. Ukiyo was the first and only person he had ever loved and he did not know what he would do without the young vizard. Now it appeared he was going to find out because of his own stupid insecurities. He reached out to touch Ukiyo's shoulder but the teen must have seen his arm because he stepped back away from him swiftly. The silver haired Shinigami let his arm slowly fall back to his side, hurt clear on his face. "Kyo..." he started to say.

"No. Don't call me Kyo or any other of the pet names you have for me. We're done Gin. I've had enough of your games. I've had enough of pretending and hiding. It hurts too much for me to continue being with you. I won't apologize because you did this yourself and I won't let you play with my feelings any longer. After today, if we survive this battle, I'll move my things to another room," Ukiyo said. He flash stepped away from Gin without waiting for a response.

~/~/~/~/~

Later that day Ichigo stood on the roof of what was left of the first division barracks. He looked around at all of the damage done to Soul Society. The battle had ended and Aizen's side had won, much to Soul Society's shock. Most of the division captains and vice captains were dead and the rest were taken prisoner. His old friends had been furious and, even after three years, had tried to talk him into coming back to the Shinigami's side. When Ichigo had refused, they had turned on him and tried to kill him. Currently he was looking around the wreckage, trying to catch sight of his boyfriend. He caught sight of white hair and flash stepped to the person. The person was Shikyo and worry was clear in his features.

"Shikyo are you okay?" Ichigo questioned.

"Yes but I'm looking for Kaname and Ukiyo. I lost sight of them some time during the battle. Have you seen them Ichigo?" Shikyo said, clearly worried.

"No I haven't, sorry Shi," Ichigo said.

"Thanks anyway Ichigo. I'm going to go see if I can find them." The white haired vizard flash stepped away before the orange haired vizard could say anything else.

He was about to flash step to another building when strong arms encircled his waist from behind. Ichigo smiled and turned around in the embrace, looking up at Aizen, love shining in his golden brown eyes. "I was worried about you, Sosuke," Ichigo admitted. He wrapped his arms around the other mans' neck and kissed him. The kiss was deep, long, and passionate, both men pouring their love for each other into the kiss. When the need for air became too greater for either of them they pulled apart and stared into the others' eyes, foreheads together.

"You had nothing to worry about, Ichigo. I will always come back to you, my Strawberry. I love you and nothing will keep me from you," Aizen said. His voice was low and full of love and caring for the teen in his arms.

"I love you too," Ichigo murmured.

~/~/~/~/~

Shikyo stopped on top one of the walls near the third division barracks. There was a section of the wall directly in front of him that was destroyed. The wall was nearly twenty feet tall and the white haired teen used the height to search the surrounding area for Tosen and Ukiyo. There was a slight 'thump' as someone landed on the wall several feet behind Shikyo. The teen spun around quickly, drawing his sword as he moved. Standing in front of him was one of the Shinigami who had yet to be captured. They started fighting atop the wall, both of them clearly exhausted from the earlier battle.

The Shinigami knocked Shikyo off of the broken portion of the wall. He managed to grab a hold of the edge of the broken wall, but just barely. The Shinigami smirked and raised his Zanpakto up to stab the vizard. His eyes widened in shock and pain when the end of a zanpakto sprouted out of his chest. He looked down at it slowly, as if he did not believe what had happened. The sword was withdrawn from the Shinigami's chest and the man fell sideways off of the wall. Tosen was standing on the wall, looking down at Shikyo. The black vizard bent down and held a hand out to Shikyo. The white haired teen grasped Tosen's forearm tightly and allowed him to pull him onto the wall. Almost immediately after he was standing again did Tosen wrap his arms around Shikyo.

"Are you alright, Shi? Did he hurt you?" Tosen questioned, concern clear his voice.

"I'm fine, Kaname. I've been looking all over for you. I was so scared when I lost sight of you," Shikyo told him. His voice was quiet and shook with fear and relief. Tosen pulled back slightly so he could look into Shikyo's eyes. His eyes were not clouded over like they normally were and they moved every inch of the pale teens' face.

"The effects of my hollow form have not yet subsided and I can see that I was right. You are much more beautiful than I could have ever imagined," Tosen told him, a gentle smile on his face.

A light pink blush covered Shikyo's cheeks and he smiled at his older lover. "How long do you believe your sight will last?" he questioned, a strange light in his eyes.

"I would guess about another hour. Why?" Tosen raised an eyebrow in question and only got a smile as an answer. Shikyo grabbed his hand and they jumped down from the wall. The younger vizard picked up his sword, sheathing it, before pulling Tosen off to find an empty room that was still standing. He intended to make good use of his boyfriends new found sight and give him pleasurable memories of seeing.

~/~/~/~/~

Gin stood on top of a hill some ways outside of Soul Society. He was looking out over what was left of the thirteen divisions after the battle that had taken place not even an hour ago. His eyes were still closed but the smile that normally adorned his face was absent. It had been difficult for him to keep it up during the battle. His mind kept wandering to Ukiyo and if he was okay. Gin had not been able to keep watch over the teen during the fighting and it had nearly drove him insane. Briefly he had been able to see Ukiyo while they fought but was unable to assist the black haired tee. Currently he was searching for Ukiyo's riatsu amongst the rubble and remaining buildings.

Red eyes snapped open when he finally detected the others riatsu. He flash stepped toward the riatsu, pushing his speed to its limit. He had to get to Ukiyo and find out if he was alright. He knew that Ukiyo wanted nothing more to do with him, but he still cared for the teen. His well being was still the first and only thing Gin cared about and it always would be. He finally reached the young vizard's riatsu outside the eleventh division. The building was almost demolished, which was of no surprise to Gin. The eleventh division had always been filled with Shinigami who loved to fight and nothing else. There were dead division members all around, but Gin paid them no mind.

He finally spotted something white among the mess of black and flash stepped to it. In the middle of all of the bodies lay Kenpachi Zaraki, captain of the eleventh division, and several feet from him was Ukiyo. Gin felt his heart stop as he looked at the still body of the young vizard. The silver haired Shinigami dropped to his knees beside the teens body. Ukiyo was laying on his back, his clothes almost shredded and covered in blood. His eyes were closed and he was barely breathing. Gently, Gin pulled the teens body into his lap, cradling his head in his hands. He brushed black hair out of Ukiyo's face, his hand coming away red.

"Kyo, wake up. Please, you have to wake up. I need ya, baby. You're all I have and I can't loose ya. I love you, Uki. I'm sorry I never said it before but I was insecure. I love you and I'll never stop lovin' ya. Come back ta me, love. Don' die on me," Gin said. His voice was pleading and desperate. Tears stung at his eyes when he got no response and he buried his face in the smaller males chest. Sobs wracked his body after several minutes of silence. He knew that he would not be able to handle it if Ukiyo died without knowing how he felt for him.

"Ichi," Gin heard a slight whisper. He raised his head slowly and looked toward Ukiyo. His gray-blue eyes were open slightly and he was looking at Gin. He must have seen the tears on his face because his brow furrowed in confusion. "Why 're ya cryin'?"

"I thought I lost ya, Kyo. I 'ave been lookin' all over for ya and when I saw ya laying here I was so scared. I love ya, babe. I shoulda said it before but I just didn' know how. I'm so sorry I hurt ya, Uki. I didn' try ta hurt ya. I love ya, I really do. Please don' leave me, Ukiyo. I can' loose ya," Gin said. He buried his face back in Ukiyo's chest when the tears started falling again. He felt a gentle hand rest on his head and he turned his head to the side so his face was turned toward Ukiyo.

"Don' cry, Ichi. I'm not going anywhere. I'm sorry for what I said earlier today. I love you too. Can we go home now?" Ukiyo said.

Gin straightened up and looked down at the teen in his lap. "What happened to ya, love? Last I saw ya you were fightin' some fourth division Shinigami."

"I was then I happened upon this division. The captain challenged me so we fought," Ukiyo explained quietly.

"You killed Kenpachi Zaraki?" Gin asked in disbelief. Ukiyo gave a slight nod and his eyes slid closed. "I have to get ya to the healer." Gin stood up, holding Ukiyo bridal style in his arms. He flash stepped to the area where arrancar and espada were being tended to. He had to get Ukiyo healed and quickly. He was bleeding heavily and his riatsu kept getting weaker. He refused to loose the only person who had ever gave a damn about him.

~/~/~/~/~

**AN:** Finally it is done! It took me forever to write this chapter. Sorry to end it this way but I could not think of anything else. If you want a sequel then please message me or leave it in a review.


End file.
